


Need

by Fairyland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Third Year AU, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, but low key bittersweet, hinata is really matured, i aged the characters how I wanted, its really sad, its really sweet, kagehina is friendship goals, they are still the same but a little older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyland/pseuds/Fairyland
Summary: There are two kinds of people. The people who complain and say that they need something, and the people who keep their needs to themselves. Now you may be thinking wow what kind of lame comparison is that, but with Hinata and Kageyama that small change in personality made all the difference.OrKageyama is suffering and Hinata just wants to know what’s up





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to let yourself feel emotions. Don’t hold them in. It feels good to cry.

There are two kinds of people. The people who complain and say that they need something, and the people who keep their needs to themselves. Now you may be thinking wow what kind of lame comparison is that, but with Hinata and Kageyama that small change in personality made all the difference. 

~

“I’m fine.” 

Kageyama said again, as if he didn’t hear the first time. 

“Yes i heard you the first time, and no you aren’t.”

Hinata was quite done with his setter. Here Kageyama was, laying on the gym floor, not in a good mood and clearly exhausted to the bone. Now normally if you were a regular person, you would look at Kageyama and say ‘Wow! That scary person looks kinda tired.’ But Hinata was Kageyama’s best friend for three years and could tell the difference between his angry and normal face. 

“Not today.” Hinata started. “You have to tell me when something is wrong.” Kageyama sighed. “And I don’t want to hear that you are fine, when I learned the art of reading the face of Kageyama two years ago. I know that being the captain is hard, and that the assignments that third years have are hard. I know. But you need to tell your best friend what’s wrong instead of coming to the gym and working yourself to exhaustion.” 

Kageyama looked up at Hinata with an expression that read reluctance. 

“You know I try to tell you what my thoughts are, Hinata, but it’s still hard for me to completely open up, and tell my self that it’s ok to tell you.” Kageyama looked in Hinata’s eyes and started again. “I know you are there for me, but the reason I’m in a bad mood doesn’t have to do with our friendship or anything of the of the sort.”

And with that Kageyama got on his wobbly feet and made his way to the gym door. If Hinata was his first year self he would run to Kageyama and try to fight the truth out of him, however he knows now that Kageyama will put up his walls and, if it’s actually bad, proceed to keep it in until the problem is gone or until Kageyama is in Hinata’s arms a crying mess. He hoped it wasn’t the second option. 

The truth is that Hinata knew that Kageyama probably wasn’t going to tell him when he had had his little out burst. But Hinata was on a mission that had lasted though out their whole friendship. To eventually get Kageyama to understand that Hinata was here if he needed him. 

Kageyama is the type to sit and tell himself he doesn’t need something. Inside he knows what or who he needs but he won’t let himself admit it. Hinata is the opposite. He knows what he needs, tells himself that he needs it, and gets what that is. Sometimes they don’t understand how the other persons’ mind works, but through the trust and understanding that their relationship eventually came to, they came to understand what the other person wants, needs, and loves. 

So in short to say that Hinata needed Kageyama and vice versa was quite frankly a huge understatement. 

Hinata sighed looking at Kageyama’s retreating figure. He only knew in time the matter would come to light. So he tried not to worry about what it was, and even more so not to worry about Kageyama.

~

The weekend passed by and on Monday the two were acting like normal, or as normal as they could with a problem hanging over them like a shadow. Hinata knew not to push it unless Kageyama spoke to him first, or Hinata found out and thought it was bad enough to talk to Kageyama first. He only hoped this all ended well. So he looked up at his friend and instead of asking anything Kageyama wouldn’t respond to, he said, “Race you to the gym.”

And that was the end of that. 

~

Kageyama was having a hard time. Anyone could see that. The karasuno team decided to have a quick practice match on Monday afternoon, with the younger teammates just to see the improvement of their skills. Kageyama kept missing tosses and was obviously not on his game. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with a pointed look. They always did that now that they were dating. Yamaguchi sighed and called a timeout. 

“Hinata come here.” Yamaguchi called. 

Hinata couldn’t think of anything that he had done wrong. 

“Okay?”

Yamaguchi led him to the other side of the gym. And with a low voice he started. 

“What’s wrong with Kageyama?”

Maybe inside he knew that was what Yamaguchi wanted to know. He looked over at Kageyama who was giving him questioning looks. It was almost like Kageyama knew what they were talking about. 

“He won’t tell me.” Is what came out of Hinata’s mouth instead of I don’t know. He inwardly sighed. And continued. 

“I know he needs to tell someone instead of bottling it up. But I’m sure I will know in the next few days.”

Yamaguchi nodded and turned to leave. 

Kageyama never got the quick toss to hinata that day.

~

About ten minutes after practice. The sun had just started to go down. Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones left in the gym. Now usually Kageyama just used Hinata’s last name, so when he started his sentence off with, “Shouyou?” In a very quiet and vulnerable voice. Hinata knew something was wrong. 

“Yes?” Hinata replied. 

Kageyama looked at him with a very trusting look. 

“Do you ever analyze yourself and wonder what you would have done in a certain situation if you were strong enough?” 

Now, Kageyama never really talked about such things so Hinata looked up and said, “Yes, Tobio all the time.” He stoped for a second or two and continued. “I know you are not talking about a hypothetical situation though. What happened? You can tell me anything. I won’t get mad at you, maybe the situation, but never you.”

Kageyama looked down at the floor and Hinata knew that he was either going to wait and regain himself and possibly not tell Hinata, or lose himself and definitely spill the story. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was Kageyama to look up and say,

“Shouyou, my mom said that I was a terrible son. She told me that she didn’t love me anymore, and that nothing that I would do could change that.” Kageyama started crying. “She said that as long as I was not able to carry on the Kageyama name I was useless to the family. Shouyou, I tried to tell her I am asexual. That I physically and mentally can’t have sex with anyone and have children. She was already mad, but then I told her I was gay, and she burst. Shouyou, she said horrible things to me just because I don’t like a certain gender, just because I can’t continue the family name.” Kageyama was sobbing on the floor. 

Hinata was shocked to his core. There were no emotions for about two seconds. But then there was fire, raging hot, anger like he had never felt before. But that died in an instant when he looked at his friend on the floor, and was replaced with the worst feeling that he had ever had. Kageyama tried to tell his mom, the woman he should trust with any secrets, any pain, the person that should care for you no matter what, that he was different than most. He had told her, and she rejected him. He was faced with hatred. When he should have been faced with acceptance and maybe even a little shock. 

Hinata knew what it was like to try and get the courage to tell his mom he was gay. To think that his mom would try and accept you for what you were. But he didn’t know the pain of being rejected. Hinata’s mom looked at him once he finally had told her. She smiled and said ‘it’s okay honey, this doesn’t change the fact that I love you’. 

Hinata didn’t know the feeling of something so horrible. 

So through the tears hinata walked over to Kageyama looked him in the eyes. And in the most confident voice that he could possibly make right now, 

“Tobio, I will always wish for you to be happy. It hurts, so bad to see you cry like this, to know what you have been faced with. But, you should always know I will accept you, no matter what. It doesn’t matter to me what your mom says, what you identify as. It doesn’t matter to me that you don’t open up as easily as other people. But do you know what does matter to me? Like nothing else? You matter to me Tobio. And let me say this, I truly believe that we are meant to be together in one way or the other.” And after a pause to wipe Kageyama’s tears, hinata started again. “Tobio, I love you as much as I can. You are truly my soulmate, no matter what way. I don’t care if you want to be with me like a best friend or something more. But I hope that you know you are the closest friend, and person, I have ever had.” The man looking at him started to cry again. Hinata quietly shushed him, as soft was he could. “What I’m trying to say is that no matter what I will be here for you. Even if the whole world is against you.”

Kageyama made eye contact with his amazing friend and very quietly said,

“Thank you.” 

Kageyama repeated it over and over again. Maybe he imagined it, but he also heard an ‘I love you’ thrown in the mix. But he didn’t imagine it the next time when Kageyama, still in his quiet and vulnerable voice. And still looking through his tear soaked eyes into Hinata’s own, said,

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

Hinata practically through himself into Kageyama’s waiting arms. Wrapping his arms and legs around him that his face was buried in Kageyama’s hair. He gave Kageyama something that the two rarely shared, but what they both obviously needed, a hug. 

Kageyama had never hugged him back this hard. Kageyama had never looked so broken in his life. And hinata couldn’t take it. So instead he held on even tighter, and allowed him self to cry. He allowed himself to fear for Kageyama’s future . And lastly he allowed himself to break down and not have to be the strong one anymore. 

Hinata rarely cried. He tried to always see the positive side of things. When he got angry or joyful, Hinata felt the emotions. However when he felt sad, or felt like life was to much, he told himself to suck it up. He told himself he didn’t need to cry. 

But as the tears ran off his cheeks and into Kageyama’s dark hair, he thought maybe this was worth crying for. 

That day hinata made a revaluation. He realized that it felt good to cry, to let the emotions take over. He realized it was okay to feel the tears run down his face, at least for something or, even more, someone you love. It’s okay to need someone as much as Tobio and Shouyou needed each other. 

~

So maybe it was hinata that fit in the first category of people. Maybe Kageyama was starting to fit in both. Or maybe there are more than just two kinds of people in this vast, huge world. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first official fanfic. Welcome to the fandom I guess. I couldn’t find anything I was looking for so i decided it would be easier to write the fanfic than to look for it. 
> 
> I tried to read through the story to see any if there were any mistakes or grammar errors in my writing(no matter how many times I look through it I always find more) but listen, ya girl is a freshman in high school trying not to fail literature and writing and not a English major in college. So pls forgive me if it’s to atrocious to read.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed


End file.
